New Beginnings
by MissAnderson92
Summary: I loved the film but was dissapointed by the ending, so this is my take on the ending and a continuation. They'll be violence, romance, new enemies and maybe old ones too. But I'll guide you through it 3 Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Snow White and the huntsman. I wish I did though because the Huntsman is truly gorgeous. **

**Author Note:**** I recently watched SWATH with my best friend and absolutely loved it! However, the end let me down slightly as I thought for sure Snow would become one with Eric. Pushing my disappointment aside I decided I could change the ending and continue the story. This isn't my first fanfic and it won't be my last. Your reviews mean everything to me so read and review please. Takes place after the coronation and all the events that will happen afterwards. They'll be new dangers, love, war, sex and pain. But I promise a happy ending :P**

**Much Love Miss Anderson 3**

**A New Start**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Snow White's P.O.V**

She stood looking out over the castle walls into the night sky, the rough waves crashing against the rocks below her as a reminder of the bad aura that still remained. Yes, she had been told that Ravenna's dark magic had long since gone and she knew the dark clouds had been lifted but she still could not shake the feel that everything was not as it seemed. The fierce wind whipped her ebony hair across her face as she sighed with what felt like disappointment. Why was she disappointed? She should be overwhelmed, with her friends help she'd restored peace, Ravenna was gone and she was on the throne in her rightful place. A knock on her chamber door interrupted her thoughts. Glancing at the door but Choosing not to move from her position she simply called out "Enter" before returning her gaze to the wavering tide, wondering who had ignored her wishes to be left alone until morning.

"You're majesty, are you alright?" At the sound of his voice her body instantly relaxed. A smooth wave of calm washed over her and erased the bad thoughts from her head, temporarily at least. She turned to face him now, she could feel that his presence had joined her on the balcony but he had still chosen to keep some distance between them. The space intrigued her, before her return to the castle he'd never much cared about her personal space. But then she supposed he didn't know who she was before. Part of her wished she could take back the knowledge of her identity so that he'd once again be close to her but she knew that to be impossible, magic or not. Maybe she could encourage the closeness from within him, she knew he disliked staying at the castle but he'd so far stayed and even learnt to speak more respectfully. She owed him so much.

"I'm fine my dear huntsman, is there something I can help you with. It is unlike you to seek me out once the sun is sleeping" she stepped closer to him, so close that she could almost feel his breath on her cheek. He was still dressed in his formal wear from earlier that day and for a few moments she had to push down the urge to run her hands over it. She was in complete awe of his strength and nobility.

"No your highness, I simply wished to check on you. You didn't seem yourself after the coronation" His eyes travelled up to her face, his gaze lingering on certain female aspects of her body. Oh she loved it when he looked at her like that. He was a gentleman that much she knew but there was a big part of her that willed him to ravish her, even if just for a second. A blush spread up her cheeks and she moved away from him quickly.

"Thank you huntsman, that is very considerate of you. However as I have told you before, I request that you address me by my first name when we are no longer in the presence of council officials."

"I offer my apologies Snow; it's easy to get swept up into the councils methods here."

"No apology is needed, nor will I accept it my dear huntsman"

"My Majes- forgive me – Snow, may I make a request of my own?" Curious she turned swiftly to look at him, rarely did he ask anything from her though he knew she would oblige.

"Of course, I would never deny you anything" he risked a step closer to her now, the moonlight shone through the balcony window and his face shined beautifully in the light.

"I wish for you to also address me by my birth name ma'am"

"My dear huntsman, I find I am unable to fulfil your request as I am not aware of your true name" She frowned at him and moved back to the balcony, she let the chill air once again surround her and she waited for his reply.

"My birth name is Eric, my dear snow. I apologise for not having told you before now. Though it never really saw an opportunity."

"Eric? It's a beautiful name, so strong like thee whom it belongs too. I accept your request Eric and I have only one more thing to ask of you"

"Anything, my queen" She turned just in time to see the smirk on his face as he addressed her by title.

"I request that you spend this evening in my bed chamber with me." This time it was her turn to smirk. His smirk had long since gone and she could see now the look of contemplation on his face as his brain and heart fought to find the right answer.

"As much as I would love to join you my queen I do believe that it would be thought of as improper." Despite this she stepped forwards until the bodice of her dress made contact with his dress shirt.

"Need I remind you huntsman of whom I am?"

"No my queen"

"My people shall have no qualms with whom I spend my time with is my business not theres. There is no doubt in my mind whom I would choose to share my bed with, nor is there any doubt concerning whom I would choose to share my throne with. You my dear Eric are my choice, I have already alerted the council to my decision to make you not only a Lord but also my personal protector. What would be improper is for anyone to question the queen of her decisions"

Eric opened his mouth to reply but she had heard enough. Her lips touched his gently at first before desire overwhelmed her. Her arms went around his waist as he pulled his head back from hers. "Snow" It was almost a moan and the tone shot right through her, increasing her need for him. "We shouldn't" but his protests were weak and she knew it. He had never denied her anything and she knew he wouldn't deny her this. Smiling, she looked at him, leant closer and whispered in his ear.

"I command you my dear huntsman, show me what you want from me. What your true desire is"

He smirked and she knew she'd won. "As you wish my queen" before pressing his lips once more to hers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Erics P.O.V**

She moaned. His queen was moaning for him. He knew that he was stepping into dangerous waters but he was unable to stop. Her hands were stripping his shirt from him and her beautiful red lips were on his with a passion he expected from her but had never imagined he'd see. "Don't make me beg Eric" She moaned into his ear, clearly aware of the awe he was in. Lifting her up gently, he carried her over to her bed and laid her down amongst the cushions and throws. Pulling away he relieved himself of his shirt before turning to her when she whimpered. "Come back to me huntsman" Never one to deny her, he leant down and kissed her red lips, his hand instantly finding her ebony hair and revelling in the feel of it. Pushing him off her she suddenly sat up and he gasped at her beauty. Her lips were burning brighter than ever from their movement, her chest was heaving as she attempted to catch her breath and the most gorgeous pink tinted her cheeks as she blushed. "I'm overdressed" She began to unlace her bodice but then noticing his lack of movement asked quietly "My Lord what pray tell is wrong?"

If he wasn't already in love with her then that sentence alone would have achieved it. Hi reply was strong and stable though desire was causing him to shake. "My Snow, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the privilege to feast my eyes upon." Her smile was beautiful as she listened to his reply before continuing to undo her dress. Deciding to help her he pulled her to her feet before sliding the dress down over her body. It pooled at her feet as she pulled him close to press his lips once more to hers. Her petticoat was a sheer piece of material and it was mere moments before he'd removed that as well. Slowly taking her crown off of her head, she placed it on her nightstand before lying back down and beckoning him to join her. He hadn't imagined she could be any more beautiful until now. Her naked body lay in front of him, offering itself up. Her breasts though not huge were perfect size and shape and were so typically her. She was thin but not overly so and was well groomed in the areas that you'd expect. He ran his hands up her sides, unable now to keep his hands off of her. Her silky smooth skin felt amazing under his touch and suddenly he became greedy, his eyes drinking her in hungrily. "You are overdressed Eric" She smiled up at him, her hint clear in his mind as he began to lower his slacks and his underwear. Once he was naked he lifted her off the bed, pullet back the duvet and placed her in it. Climbing in to join her he pulled covered them.

Her legs either side of him he was able to lean down again and kiss her, desire building within him to touch her once more. Pulling back from her face he blew gently over her nipples, and almost moaned as they rose in reaction, unable to hold off any longer he covered one perfect breast with his mouth and covered the other with one of his hands. Gently pinching one nipple with his fingers and gently circling her other nipple with his tongue he could already hear her heartbeat gaining speed; could hear her breathy moans as he continued his ministrations. He continued, enjoying the look of sheer pleasure on her face, so absorbed in it he barely heard her whisper "I need you huntsman" But it did catch his attention and she pulled his head up to her face. Locking her lips with his, it was his turn to moan as she moved her hips against his. "Please?" She begged quietly but her seductive tone shot straight down to his anatomy and he knew it was time. "Are you sure my dear snow?"

"I've never been more sure of anything my dear Eric. Make me yours" Needing no more words to know she meant it he gently entered her. Knowing she was a virgin he knew he had to take it slow so as not to hurt her, she winced and he stopped immediately to ensure she was okay. "It's fine my lord please continue. I want this, I want you. Please do it fast, then let me adjust" she pressed her hand to his sweaty cheek and he was sure right then that he could never leave her, he'd do anything to protect her and he'd do anything she wanted. On that though he quickly pushed inside her, a moan escaping from his lips as he was surrounded by her tight, wet heat. She whimpered in pain but signalled for him to continue. He began to pull out gently, pulling out only half way he began to thrust back inside of her before once more pulling out. No longer was there any sign of pain upon her face, only sheer desire, her eyes were shut, her lips curved into a smile and sweat beading on her forehead. "Faster" She whispered "faster my prince". Thrusting faster and deeper into her, her body began reacting. Moans tumbled from her lips and the sound of smacking flesh echoed in the room. The rumble of the wind outside and the roar of the fire completed the mood. His queen was breathing heavily, he knew she was close and yet it still surprised him when she moaned "Harder my Prince, I beg of you" So harder he made it, sure not to hurt her he lifted her thighs higher and leant forwards as he thrust into her, harder and deeper than before. His head reached her face and one hand let go of her thigh to entwine itself in her hair. Her legs, wanting to keep the angle locked themselves around his hips and he let out a moan as he continued to thrust. His lips met hers and the other hand came up to smooth itself over her breast. That's all it took for her undoing. Her legs began to shake, her breath barely coming as he felt her body clench around him. As her body released she screamed his name and that alone was enough to push him over the edge. He moaned her name as his body climaxed inside of her. Their combined sexes flooded with warmth from the evidence of their pleasure.

Kissing her gently on the lips, he pulled out of her and laid beside her. Instantly she wrapped herself around him and leant her head on his chest. Her breath evened out and once he was sure she was asleep he murmured "I love you Snow White". Closing his eyes to sleep he heard her whispered back "I love you too huntsman". He smiled with delight and pulled her tighter.

Tomorrow they would face the world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author note: Well what do you think? Should I continue? I know it was a bit steamy but I felt it needed to be done. Tell me what you thought. **

**Miss Anderson 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Snow White and the huntsman. I wish I did though because the Huntsman is truly gorgeous. **

**Author Note****: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews I received for this, your reviews mean everything to me so please keep reading and reviewing please. Takes place after the coronation and all the events that will happen afterwards. In this chapter I have used several characters from the film (I may not use all of them) but I've also made a few up. any confusion and pm me.**

**Much Love Miss Anderson 3**

**Lust**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Snow White's P.O.V**

"Be seated my council and lets discuss today's topic" She looked at the gentlemen sat around the long table in front of her. The huntsman was sat to her left and William was on her right. Duke Hammond who was sat further down the table, was on his feet and he turned to address her.

"My queen, we have sent messengers to the lords that may have not heard of your return to the throne. However some have yet to acknowledge us and a few of our messengers have not yet returned" His eyes were solemn as he instantly assumed the worst. Under the table a warm hand found its way onto her thigh. Despite her dress being there, his hand still sent pleasure through her. She looked to her left at the man responsible and for a moment they kept eye contact. His hand moved slowly up her thigh, in a bid to continue as normal she addressed the Duke.

"My dear Duke, Let us not assume the worst. Allow the messenger's a few more days. After that should they have not returned we will send several men to search for them" She smiled reassuringly as he took his seat. Turning to Eric she smiled warmly and asked "My Lord, How goes the training of the men?" Eric acknowledged her with a smirk and stood up to answer her. The second his hand left its place on her thigh she held back a whimper but was relieved at the same time. She could not lose herself in front of her council, no matter how much her body wanted to.

"Your highness" He bowed lowly to her and graced her with the most beautiful of smiles, one that she knew was truly for her. "The men are training well; the honour they support their queen with is much like my own. Not only are they proving to be excellent fighters but they also have strong hearts. They hold the will of good men" She smiled brightly at him.

"My dear lord, you have very high respect for me are you sure I deserve it?"

"Forgive me my queen but I don't believe that there is anyone in the world who deserves it more" He bowed to her once more before returning to his seat. His hand discreetly returned to its place on her thigh and slowly began to travel upwards. Her breath hitched and she bit back a moan. No, she could not lose it, not here in front of her council.

"Meeting adjourned" She stood up suddenly to leave and everyone around the table stood too. "My Lord" She turned to Eric and he bowed to her. "I would like you to accompany me; I need to discuss something with you"

He smirked at her flustered face. "Of course my queen"

Turning to the council she added "Excuse me Gentlemen" They nodded at her, before one by one bowing and preparing to leave. She herself swept from the room, her dress flowing across the floor as she walked briskly to her chamber, the Huntsman in tow. No sooner had she shut the door behind them, he pressed her up against it.

"You are perfect, with your hair as black as ebony, your skin as white as snow and…" He lightly glided his fingers over her lips "Libs as red as a rose" She moaned at his touch.

"If you continue to touch me in public as you did earlier my dear huntsman then we could get caught" He kissed her neck gently in reply and all thought began to drain from her mind. She moaned again and he stepped back to unlace her bodice. She allowed his touch, she wouldn't refuse him anything. Once the lace was undone he pulled it open and pushed it down over her chest and then further down over her hips. It pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it into his arms. Pulling his jacket of she pushed him back towards the bed. She yanked his shirt up over his head and threw it to the floor before starting on his belt buckle and making light work of it. Once undone she pushed them down and then pushed him onto the bed. She quickly took off his underwear and then climbed on top of him. His hands instantly went to her hips before grasping hold of her silk slip and pulling it over her head. She was naked underneath. Despite being a queen, she was a woman first and she knew that they would end up here when she woke that morning. Her dress was long enough to cover her and keep her decent. It was all worth the look on his face now. Reaching up she untied her hair from where it had been nicely placed upon her head and shook her ebony locks out.

"You are beautiful" One of his hands went up and knotted in her hair, the other pulled her hips forward. Using her hands, she grasped his strong, thick member and held it in position as she lowered herself onto it. They hadn't tried this position before but she definitely liked it. Not only did it put her in control but the angle meant he filled her completely. Both let out loud moans as he slipped inside of her. Once in she began to rock forwards and backwards, he arched his back and begun thrusting upwards. Together they made a perfect connection. "Please your Majesty, Faster, Harder" Accepting his request she moved faster, pressing down onto him and making him mewl loudly. She could feel him getting closer, his member swelling inside of her and she herself could feel her own beautiful release coming. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her hard, it was enough to bring them over the edge. Both let out loud moans of each other's names as she clamped around him and his hot liquid poured into her before hers poured onto him. Still sat on top of him she kissed him once more before a loud noise caught their attention.

"Your majesty, one of the messengers horses has returned, the messenger is…" She turned to look at William as his face flamed red with embarrassment at having caught the two in such a compromising position. "…Dead" Wrapping the sheet around her, she covered Eric slightly too.

"William I shall come and speak with you in a moment. If you could excuse us please?" Shock caused him to take a few minutes to respond but when he did he swung from the room and slammed the door behind him.

Snow looked down at the handsome man between her legs and smiled sheepishly "I think we've been caught".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Well there you go, another chapter. I hope its okay. **

**Read and Review. **

**Andie xxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Snow White and the huntsman. I wish I did though because the Huntsman is truly gorgeous.**

**Author Note: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews I received for this, your reviews mean everything to me so please keep reading and reviewing please. Takes place after the coronation and all the events that will happen afterwards. In this chapter I have used several characters from the film (I may not use all of them) but I've also made a few up. any confusion and pm me.**

**Much Love Miss Anderson**

**DEDICATED TO… : One of the most important people in my life, Kelly. She's been with me through so much and she loves to read my stories. Always giving me amazing advice and making me feel better about myself. So this chapter is for her 3 Whom I love dearly!**

**P.S. I don't like William so he's not going to be a nice character. Sorrrrrrry! **

**William**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Snow Whites P.O.V**

Closing the chamber door behind her she looked around for William. She knew there was no way that he was going to understand what he'd just witnessed, especially as he himself had been suggested as her mate. It was true that she had felt a lot for him when she had been younger and he'd spent a lot of time looking for her but he just wasn't Eric. The huntsman had something about him, whether it was the strong arms or the rough look that he had about him she didn't know, however she knew she wanted him, over and over again. She was a female after all; Queen or not she had needs. A door opened to her right and William appeared in the entrance.

"William, might I have a word?" Her voice was calm but she was anything other than that. He looked furious, his chair dishevelled from having run his fingers through it. His eyes were almost black with rage and for the first time in a while she was reminded of Ravenna's trickery in the forest.

"Oh course your highness" It wasn't said politely and as she past him to enter the room she could feel the waves of tension. Suddenly she wished Eric was in here with her, she didn't feel safe anymore.

"I apologise for before, what was it that you came to inform me of?" She tried her best to smile at him, it faltered slightly when she received a glare back.

"I'm surprised you even noticed me, I came to inform you that whilst you were opening your legs for him we found one of your men dead." Okay now she was beginning to lose her temper.

"I beg your pardon William but how I spend my time has NOTHING to do with you. I regret that we have lost a man but your father had anticipated it. First thing tomorrow I shall have my council gather as much information as they can on the incident. If you'll excuse me now, I need to return to my chamber"

As she went to pass him he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Let me tell you this my queen. He is never going to be accepted here and if you have to make that decision. Him or the kingdom, then I do hope you choose wisely. He is not one of us, that man is rogue, a wild beast and you your highness are playing right into his trap."

Furious at his words she couldn't stop herself from retaliating. "He saved me. He HELPED me, where were you? You left me that night, my father died! Ravenna was taking over and you left me in that courtyard. You claim to always be there for me but you have never tried. You've fought in my honour once and that was purely because of this stupid need to prove yourself. Well you are right, you do need to prove yourself and you are not worthy." The last words were venomous and a small part of her felt pain at the sad look that now graced his face. "I'm sorry William, you were once my best friend, who always cared for me no matter what decisions I made. But I no longer see that side of you. I only see hatred at my choices. If you can't be happy for me then I think it would be best if you left the castle."

"You would have me thrown out? To be replaced by him? You disgust me!"

"He has not replaced you William; you have never had the same place in my heart as he does now. I disgust you? You would do well to remember that I am still your queen. I bid you goodbye now, I no longer wish to stand here and listen to your foolishness. I thought you were better that this"

"You're mother would be disgusted with your actions, she would be so ashamed to see you now. YOU will never be truly queen if you insist upon being like this. Your father married someone he didn't know very well and how did that end?"

"Stop it" Her voice was laced with despair. He'd backed her into the wall, his face red and his eyes alight with flames of anger.

"He's Dead and that's how you will end up" Tears poured down her face. She looked up to him and his face began to fill with what she thought was regret. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that I was angry."

"GUARDS!" She shouted attempting to wiggle out of his grasp. His face drained of colour as the doors flew open, Eric and two guards stood there on high alert. Eric upon noticing her tears instantly walked towards them.

"What have you done? Let go of her!" he made a move to grab William but he released her and moved backwards first.

"Remove him from the castle and do not allow him back upon the grounds" Her voice was quiet and she turned away from the men and walked to the window. The two guards muttered in acknowledgement and grabbed William by his arms.

"What is going on here?" Duke Hammonds voice filled the room as William began shouting and attempting to fight the guards off. She did not turn to look at him but answered his question quietly.

"William has insulted me, my leadership and has used my parents deaths as a weapon against me. He is not to return to the castle. You may join him if you wish but choose carefully Duke. I do not like to be played." The duke said nothing instead he left the room silently.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eric stood behind her, waiting for a movement or word that could help him to help her. She said nothing, instead she turned, took his hand and lead them out of the room and back into her bed chamber. Closing the door behind them, he followed her over to the bed where she now lay.

"Snow, are you alright?" The gruff tone in his voice was comforting to her and he knew she loved it.

"I will be, make me forget. Please?" Her voice was pleading but he wouldn't deny her. Leaning over him she kissed him passionately on the lips. Undoing the robe she had put on to leave the room she threw it to the floor. He pushed himself slightly more upright before pulling the silk slip she had on over her head. Lifting herself up she moved over to straddle him, her naked form pressed onto his fully clothed one. He wasn't having that. Flipping them over her quickly rid himself of the clothes he had on before gazing down at the naked beauty before him, it was hard to believe that he had been sent to capture her and he was certainly glad he hadn't killed her. The thought of blood marring her perfect pale skin made him want to vomit. No one would ever harm her again, he wouldn't allow it. A small tug on his hair alerted him to her annoyance. He'd been staring too long and she was certainly not patient. In one thrust he was sheathed inside of her, her warmth radiating through him, burning his skin. She moaned loudly and he had to force himself to hold off and please her first. He began a rocking motion, thrusting slightly faster each time. "Harder" There it was, her plea to him and who was he to refuse? He thrust harder, he could feel how close she was now, He could feel the throbbing of her heat around him and knew he wouldn't be able to take much more. She cried out first, her muscles clenching on him and milking him caused his own violent release. He moaned her name as she did his. Rolling off her he laid back on the bed before pulling her onto him. She pulled the sheet up over them and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Rest my dear queen, we have issues to address later" He whispered in her ear. She didn't hear, she was already sleeping.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Goodbye my queen" He bowed before her, then turned to mount his horse.

"Goodbye my Lord, Please travel carefully and keep yourself and the men safe. Return as soon as you can" She smiled at him and the other men as he settled himself on the horse. Eric and three of his soldiers were off to collect information on the dead messenger that had returned that morning. His horse had carried his body back and she had arranged a burial for the next day. They needed answers and as much as she hated sending the huntsman away, she knew he would be the best for this job.

He smiled at her, his feelings clear in his eyes. He would miss her and she him. She stepped away from the horse and watched as they rode out of the gate. It was shut instantly and she watched their fading forms into the horizon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Sorry you guys have waited for the update. Hope you enjoy it

Jessica xxxxx


End file.
